wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział III
W kilka dni później poczet naszego namiestnika posuwał się raźno w stronę Łubniów. Po przeprawie przez Dniepr szli szeroką drogą stepową, która łączyła Czehryn z Łubniami idąc na Żuki, Semi–Mogiły i Chorol. Drugi taki gościniec wiódł ze stolicy książęcej do Kijowa. Za dawniejszych czasów, przed rozprawą hetmana Żółkiewskiego pod Sołonicą, dróg tych nie było wcale. Do Kijowa jechało się z Łubniów stepem i puszczą; do Czehryna była droga wodna – z powrotem zaś jeżdżono na Chorol. W ogóle zaś owe naddnieprzańskie państwo – stara ziemia połowiecka – było pustynią mało co więcej od Dzikich Pól zamieszkaną, przez Tatarów często zwiedzaną, dla watah zaporoskich otwartą. Nad brzegami Suły szumiały ogromne, prawie stopą ludzką nie dotykane lasy – miejscami, po zapadłych brzegach Suły, Rudej, Śleporodu, Korowaja, Orżawca, Pszoły i innych większych i mniejszych rzek i przytoków, tworzyły się mokradła zarośnięte częścią gęstwiną krzów i borów, częścią odkryte; pod postacią łąk. W tych borach i bagniskach znajdował łatwy przytułek zwierz wszelkiego rodzaju, w najgłębszych mrokach leśnych żyła moc niezmierna turów brodatych, niedźwiedzi i dzikich świń, a obok nich liczna szara gawiedź wilków, rysiów, kun, stada sarn i kraśnych suhaków; w bagniskach i w łachach rzecznych bobry zakładały swoje żeremia, o których to bobrach chodziły wieści na Zaporożu, że są między nimi stuletnie starce, białe jak śnieg ze starości. Na wysokich, suchych stepach bujały stada koni dzikich o kudłatych głowach i krwawych oczach. Rzeki roiły się rybą i ptactwem wodnym. Dziwna to była ziemia, na wpół uśpiona, ale nosząca ślady dawniejszego życia ludzkiego. Wszędzie pełno popieliszcz po jakichś przedwiecznych grodach; same Łubnie i Chorol były z takich popieliszcz podniesione; wszędzie pełno mogił nowszych i starszych, porosłych już borem. I tu, jak na Dzikich Polach, nocami wstawały duchy i upiory, a starzy Zaporożcy opowiadali sobie przy ogniskach dziwy o tym, co się czasami działo w owych głębinach Ieśnych, z których dochodziły wycia nie wiadomo jakich zwierząt, krzyki półludzkie, półzwierzęce, gwary straszne, jakoby bitew lub łowów. Pod wodami odzywały się dzwony potopionych miast. Ziemia była mało gościnna i mało dostępna, miejscami zbyt rozmiękła, miejscami cierpiąca na brak wód, spalona, sucha a do mieszkania niebezpieczna, osadników bowiem, gdy się jako tako osiedli i zagospodarowali, ścierały napady tatarskie. Odwiedzali ją tylko często Zaporożcy dla gonów bobrowych, dla zwierza i ryby, w czasie bowiem pokoju większa część Niżowców rozłaziła się z Siczy na łowy, czyli, jak mówiono, na „przemysł” po wszystkich rzekach, jarach, lasach i komyszach, bobrując w miejscach, o których istnieniu nawet mało kto wiedział. Jednakże i życie osiadłe próbowało uwiązać się do tych ziem jak roślina, która próbuje, gdzie może, chwycić się gruntu korzonkami i raz w raz wyrywana, gdzie może, odrasta. Powstawały na pustkach grody, osady, kolonie, słobody i futory. Ziemia była miejscami żywna, a nęciła swoboda. Ale wtedy dopiero zakwitło życie, gdy ziemie te przeszły w ręce kniaziów Wiśniowieckich. Kniaź Michał po ożenieniu się z Mohilanką począł starowniej urządzać swoje zadnieprzańskie państwo; ściągał ludzi, osadzał pustki, zapewniał swobody do lat trzydziestu, budował monastery i wprowadzał prawo swoje książęce. Nawet taki osadnik, który przymknął do tych ziem nie wiadomo kiedy i sądził, że siedzi na własnym gruncie, chętnie schodził do roli kniaziowego czynszownika, gdyż za ów czynsz szedł pod potężną książęcą opiekę, która go ochraniała, broniła od Tatarów i od gorszych nieraz od Tatarów Niżowców. Ale prawdziwe życie zakwitło dopiero pod żelazną ręką młodego księcia Jeremiego. Za Czehrynem zaraz zaczynało się jego państwo, a kończyło het! aż pod Konotopem i Romnami. Nie stanowiło ono całej kniaziowej fortuny, bo od województwa sandomierskiego począwszy ziemie jego leżały w województwach: wołyńskim, ruskim, kijówskim, ale naddnieprzańskie państwo było okiem w głowie zwycięzcy spod Putywla. Tatar długo czyhał nad Orłem, nad Worsklą i wietrzył jak wilk, nim ośmielił się na północ konia popędzić; Niżowcy nie próbowali zatargu. Miejscowe niespokojne watahy poszły w służbę. Dziki i rozbójniczy lud, żyjący dawniej z gwałtów i napadów, teraz ujęty w karby, zajmował „polanki” na rubieżach i leżąc na granicach państwa jak brytan na łańcuchu groził zębem najeźdźcy. Toż zakwitło i zaroiło się wszystko. Pobudowano drogi na śladach dawnych gościńców; rzeki ujęto groblami, które sypał niewolnik Tatar lub Niżowiec schwytany z bronią w ręku na rozboju. Tam gdzie niegdyś wiatr grywał dziko nocami na oczeretach i wyły wilki i topielcy, teraz hurkotały młyny. Przeszło czterysta kół, nie licząc rzęsiście rozsianych wiatraków, mełło zboże na samym Zadnieprzu. Czterdzieści tysięcy czynszowników wnosiło czynsz do kas książęcych, lasy zaroiły się pasiekami, na rubieżach powstawały wsie coraz nowe, futory, słobody. Na stepach, obok tabunów dzikich, pasły się całe stada swojskiego bydła i koni. Nieprzejrzany, jednostajny widok borów i stepów ubarwił się dymami chat, złoconymi wieżami cerkwi i kościołów – pustynia zamieniła się w kraj dość ludny. Jechał tedy pan namiestnik Skrzetuski wesoło i nie śpiesząc się, jakoby swoją ziemią, mając po drodze wszelkie wczasy zapewnione. Był to dopiero początek stycznia 48 roku, ale dziwna, wyjątkowa zima nie dawała się wcale we znaki. W powietrzu tchnęła wiosna; ziemia rozmiękła i przeświecała wodą roztopów; na polach zieleniała ruń, a słońce dogrzewało tak mocno, że w podróży o południu kożuchy prażyły grzbiet jak latem. Orszak namiestnika zwiększył się znacznie, w Czehrynie bowiem przyłączyło się do niego poselstwo wołoskie, które hospodar do Łubniów wysłał w osobie pana Rozwana Ursu. Przy poselstwie było kilkunastu karałaszów eskorty i wozy z czeladzią. Prócz tego z namiestnikiem jechał nasz znajomy pan Longinus Podbipięta herbu Zerwikaptur ze swoim długim mieczem pod pachą i z kilkoma czeladzi służbowej. Słońce, cudna pogoda i woń zbliżającej się wiosny napawały wesołością serca, a namiestnik tym był weselszy, że wracał z długiej podróży pod dach książęcy, który był zarazem jego dachem, wracał sprawiwszy się dobrze, więc i przyjęcia dobrego pewny. Ale wesołość jego miała i inne powody. Oprócz łaski księcia, którego namiestnik z całej duszy kochał, czekały go w Łubniach jeszcze i pewne czarne oczy, tak słodkie jak miód. Oczy te należały do Anusi Borzobohatej–Krasieńskiej, panienki respektowej księżny Gryzeldy, najpiękniejszej dziewczyny z całego fraucymeru, bałamutki wielkiej, za którą przepadali wszyscy w Łubniach, a ona za nikim. U księżny Gryzeldy mores był wielki i surowość obyczajów niepomierna, co jednak nie przeszkadzało młodym spoglądać na się jarzącymi oczyma i wzdychać. Pan Skrzetuski posyłał tedy swoje westchnienia ku czarnym oczom na równi z innymi, a gdy bywało, zostawał sam w swojej kwaterze, wówczas chwytał lutnię w rękę i śpiewywał: :Tyś jest specjał nad specjały... lub też: :Jak tatarska orda :Bierzesz w jasyr corda! Ale że to był człek wesoły i przy tym żołnierz wielce w swym zawodzie zamiłowany, więc nie brał zbyt do serca tego, że Anusia uśmiechała się tak samo do niego, jak i do pana Bychowca z chorągwi wołoskiej, jak do pana Wurcla z artylerii, jak do pana Wołodyjowskiego z dragonów, a nawet do pana Baranowskiego z husarii, chociaż ten ostatni był już dobrze szpakowaty i szeplenił mając podniebienie potrzaskane kulą z samopału. Nasz namiestnik bił się już nawet raz z panem Wołodyjowskim w szable o Anusię, ale gdy przyszło za długo siedzieć w Łubniach bez jakowejś wyprawy na Tatarów, to sobie nawet i przy Anusi przykrzył, a gdy przyszło ciągnąć – to ciągnął z ochotą, bez żalu, bez wspominków. Za to też i witał z radością. Teraz więc oto wracając z Krymu po pomyślnym rzeczy załatwieniu podśpiewywał wesoło i czwanił koniem, jadąc obok pana Longinusa, który siedząc na ogromnej inflanckiej kobyle strapiony był i smutny jak zawsze. Wozy poselstwa, karałasze i eskorta zostały znacznie za nimi. – Jegomość poseł leży na wozie jak kawał drzewa i śpi ciągle – rzekł namiestnik. – Cudów mi naprawił o swojej Wołoszczyźnie, aż i ustał. Jam też słuchał z ciekawością. Nie ma co! kraj bogaty, klima przednie, złota, wina, bakaliów i bydła dostatek. Pomyślałem sobie tedy, że nasz książę rodzi się z Mohilanki i że ma takie dobre prawo do hospodarskiego tronu, jak kto inny, których praw przecie książę Michał dochodził. Nie nowina to naszym paniętom Wołoszczyzna. Bijali już tam i Turków, i Tatarów, i Wołochów, i Siedmiogrodzian... – Ale lud tam miększy niż u nas, o czym mi i pan Zagłoba w Czehrynie opowiadał – rzekł pan Longinus – a gdybym jemu nie wierzył, to tedy w książkach od nabożeństwa potwierdzenie tej prawdy się znajduje. – Jak to w książkach? – Ja sam mam taką i mogę ją waszmości pokazać, bo ją zawsze wożę ze sobą. To rzekłszy odpiął troki przy terlicy i wydobywszy niewielką książeczkę, starannie w cielę oprawioną, naprzód ucałował ją pobożnie, potem przewróciwszy kilkanaście kartek rzekł: – Czytaj waść. Pan Skrzetuski rozpoczął: – „Pod Twoją obronę uciekamy się, Święta Boża Rodzicielko...” Gdzież zaś tu jest o Wołochach? co waść mówisz! – to antyfona! – Czytaj waść dalej. – „...Abyśmy się stali godnymi obietnic Pana Chrystusowych. Amen.” – No, a teraz pytanie... Skrzetuski czytał. – „Pytanie: Dlaczego jazda wołoska zowie się lekką? Odpowiedź: Bo lekko ucieka. Amen.” – Hm! prawda! Wszelako w tej książce dziwne jest materii pomieszanie. – Bo to jest książka żołnierska; gdzie obok modlitw rozmaite instructiones militares są przyłączone, z których nauczysz się waść o wszystkich nacjach, która z nich zacniejsza, która podła; co do Wołochów zaś, to się pokazuje, iż tchórzliwe z nich pachołki, a przy tym zdrajcy wielcy. – Że zdrajcy, to pewno, bo pokazuje się to i z przygód księcia Michała. Co prawda, to i ja słyszałem, iż żołnierz to z przyrodzenia nieszczególny. Ma przecie książę jegomość chorągiew wołoską bardzo przednią, w której pan Bychowiec porucznikuje, ale stricte to w owej wołoskiej chorągwi nie wiem, czy i dwudziestu Wołochów się znajduje. – Jak też waszmość myślisz, panie namiestniku, siła książę ma ludzi pod bronią? – Będzie z ośm tysięcy nie licząc Kozaków, co po pałankach stoją. Ale powiadał mi Zaćwilichowski, że teraz nowe zaciągi są czynione. – To może Bóg da jakową wyprawę pod księciem panem? – Tak mówią, że wielka wojna z Turczynem się gotuje i że sam król z całą potęgą Rzplitej ma ruszyć. Wiem też, że upominki Tatarom są wstrzymane, którzy przecie od strachu nie śmią zagonów ruszyć. O tym słyszałem i w Krymie, gdzie bodaj dlatego przyjmowano mnie tak honeste, bo jest wieść, że gdy król z hetmany pociągnie, książę ma na Krym uderzyć i całkiem Tatarów zetrzeć. Jakoż to jest pewna, że takowej imprezy innemu nie powierzą. Pan Longinus podniósł do góry ręce i oczy. – Dajże, Boże miłosierny, daj takową świętą wojnę na chwałę chrześcijaństwu i naszemu narodowi, a mnie grzesznemu pozwól w niej wota moje spełnić, abym in luctu mógł być pocieszony albo też śmierć chwalebną znaleźć! – To waść ślub wedle wojny uczynił? – Tak zacnemu kawalerowi wszystkie arkana duszy mojej otworzę, choć siła mówić, ale gdy waćpan ucha chętnego skłaniasz, przeto incipiam: Wiesz waszmość, że herb mój zwie się Zerwikaptur, co z takowej przyczyny pochodzi, że gdy jeszcze pod Grunwaldem przodek mój Stowejko Podbipięta ujrzał trzech rycerzy w mniszych kapturach w szeregu jadących, zajechawszy ich, ściął wszystkich trzech od razu, o którym to sławnym czynie stare kroniki piszą z wielką dla przodka mego chwałą... – Nie lżejszą miał on przodek od waści rękę, ale i słusznie Zerwikapturem go nazwali. – Któremu też król herb nadał, a w nim trzy kozie głowy w srebrnym polu na pamiątkę owych rycerzy, gdyż takie same głowy były na ich tarczach wyobrażone. Ten herb wraz z tym tu oto mieczem przodek mój Stowejko Podbipięta przekazał potomkom swoim z zaleceniem, by starali się splendor rodu i miecza podtrzymać. – Nie ma co mówić, z grzecznego rodu waszmość pochodzisz! Tu pan Longinus zaczął wzdychać rzewnie, a gdy na koniec ulżyło mu trochę, tak mówił dalej: – Będąc tedy z rodu ostatni, ślubowałem w Trokach Najświętszej Pannie żyć w czystości i nie prędzej stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, póki za sławnym przykładem przodka mego Stowejki Podbipięty trzech głów tymże samym mieczem od jednego zamachu nie zetnę. O Boże miłosierny, widzisz, żem wszystko uczynił, co było w mocy mojej! Czystości dochowałem do dnia dzisiejszego, sercu czułemu milczeć kazałem, wojny szukałem i walczyłem, aIe szczęścia nie miałem... Porucznik uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. – I nie ściąłeś waćpan trzech głów? – Ot! nie zdarzyło się! Szczęścia nie ma! Po dwie na raz nieraz bywało, ale trzech nigdy. Nie udało się zajechać, a trudno prosić wrogów, by się ustawili równo do cięcia. Bóg jeden widzi moje smutki: siła w kościach jest, fortuna jest... ale adolescentia uchodzi, czterdziestu pięciu lat dobiegam, serce do afektów się wyrywa, ród ginie, a trzech głów jak nie ma, tak nie ma!... Taki i Zerwikaptur ze mnie. Pośmiewisko dla ludzi, jak słusznie mówi pan Zagłoba, co wszystko cierpliwie znoszę i Panu Jezusowi ofiaruję. Litwin począł znowu tak wzdychać, że aż i jego inflancka kobyła, widać ze współczucia dla swego pana, jęła stękać i chrapać żałośnie. – To tylko mogę waszmości powiedzieć – rzekł namiestnik – iż jeśli pod księciem Jeremim nie znajdziesz okazji, to chyba nigdy. – Daj Boże! – odparł pan Longinus. – Dlatego i jadę prosić o łaskę księcia pana. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im nadzwyczajny łopot skrzydeł. Jako się rzekło, zimy tej ptastwo nie szło za morza, rzeki nie zamarzały, przeto szczególniej wodnego ptastwa wszędzie było pełno nad błotami. Właśnie w tej chwili porucznik z panem Longinem zbliżyli się do brzegu Kahamliku, gdy nagle zaszumiało im nad głowami całe stado żurawi, które przeciągały tak nisko, że można by niemal kijem do nich dorzucić. Stado leciało z wrzaskiem okrutnym i zamiast zapaść w oczerety, podniosło się niespodziewanie w górę. – Mkną jakby gonione – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – A o! widzisz waść– rzekł pan Longinus ukazując na białego ptaka, który tnąc powietrze ukośnym lotem starał się podlecieć pod stado. – Raróg, raróg! przeszkadza im zapaść! – wołał namiestnik. – Poseł ma rarogi – musiał puścić. W tej chwili pan Rozwan Ursu nadjechał pędem na czarnym anatolskim dzianecie, a za nim kilku karałaszów służbowych. – Panie poruczniku, proszę na zabawę – rzekł. – Czy to raróg waszej cześci? – Tak jest, i zacny bardzo, zobaczysz waść... Popędzili naprzód we trzech, a za nimi Wołoch sokolniczy z obręczą, który utkwiwszy oczy w ptaki krzyczał z całych sił, zachęcając raroga do walki. Dzielny ptak zmusił już tymczasem stado do podniesienia się w górę, potem sam wzbił się jak błyskawica jeszcze wyżej i zawisł nad nim. Żurawie zbiły się w jeden ogromny wir szumiący jak burza skrzydłami. Groźne wrzaski napełniały powietrze. Ptaki powyciągały szyje, powytykały ku górze dzioby jak włócznie i czekały ataku. Raróg tymczasem krążył nad nimi. To zniżał się, to podnosił, jak gdyby wahał się runąć na dół, gdzie na pierś jego czekało sto ostrych dziobów. Jego białe pióra, oświecone słońcem, błyszczały jak samo słońce na pogodnym błękicie nieba. Nagle, zamiast rzucić się na stado, pomknął jak strzała w dal i wkrótce zniknął za kępami drzew i oczeretów. Pierwszy Skrzetuski ruszył za nim z kopyta. Poseł, sokolnik i pan Longinus poszli za jego przykładem. Wtem na skręcie drogi namiestnik wstrzymał konia, gdyż nowy a dziwny widok uderzył jego oczy. W pośrodku gościńca leżała na boku kolaska ze złamaną osią. Odprzężone konie trzymało dwóch kozaczków. Woźnicy nie było wcale, widocznie odjechał w celu szukania pomocy. Przy kolasce stały dwie niewiasty, jedna ubrana w lisi tołub i takąż czapkę z okrągłym dnem, twarzy surowej, męskiej; druga była to młoda panna wzrostu wyniosłego, rysów pańskich i bardzo foremnych. Na ramieniu tej młodej pani siedział spokojnie raróg i rozstrzępiwszy pióra na piersiach muskał je dziobem. Namiestnik osadził konia, aż kopyta wryły się w piasek gościńca, i rękę podniósł do czapki zmieszany i nie wiedzący, co ma mówić: czy witać, czy o raroga się dopominać? Zmieszany był jeszcze i dlatego, że spod kuniego kapturka spojrzały nań takie oczy, jakich jak życie swoje nie widział, czarne, aksamitne, a łzawe, a mieniące się, a ogniste, przy których oczy Anusi Borzobohatej zgasłyby jak świeczki przy pochodniach. Nad tymi oczami jedwabne ciemne brwi rysowały się dwoma delikatnymi łukami, zarumienione policzki kwitnęły jak kwiat najpiękniejszy, przez malinowe wargi, trochę otwarte, widniały ząbki jak perły, spod kapturka spływały bujne czarne warkocze. „Czy Juno we własnej osobie, czy inne jakoweś bóstwo?” – pomyślał namiestnik widząc ten wzrost strzelisty, pierś wypukłą i tego białego sokoła na ramieniu. Stał tedy nasz porucznik bez czapki i zapatrzył się jak w cudowny obraz, i tylko oczy mu się świeciły, a za serce chwytało go coś jak ręką. I już miał rozpocząć mowę od słów: „Jeśliś jest śmiertelną istotą, a nie bóstwem...” – gdy w tej chwili nadjechał poseł i pan Longinus, a z nimi sokolnik z obręczą. Co widząc bogini nadstawiła rarogowi rękę, na której ten zaraz, zszedłszy z ramienia, usadowił się przestępując z nogi na nogę. Namiestnik uprzedzając sokolniczego chciał zdjąć ptaka, gdy nagle stał się dziwny omen. Oto raróg, pozostawiwszy jedną nogę na ręku panny, drugą chwycił się namiestnikowej dłoni i zamiast przesiąść się, począł kwilić radośnie i przyciągać te ręce ku sobie tak silnie, że się musiały zetknąć. Po namiestniku mrowie przeszło, raróg zaś dopiero wtedy dał się przenieść na obręcz, gdy sokolnik nałożył mu kaptur na głowę. A wtem starsza pani poczęła wyrzekać: – Rycerze! – mówiła – ktokolwiek jesteście, nie odmawiajcie pomocy białogłowom, które zostawszy na drodze bez pomocy, same nie wiedzą, co począć. Do domu nam już nie dalej jak trzy mile, ale w kolasce osie popękały i chyba nam nocować w polu przyjdzie; woźnicę posłałam do synów, by nam choć wóz przysłali, ale nim woźnica dojedzie i wróci, ciemno będzie, a na tym uroczysku strach zostać, bo tu w pobliżu mogiły. Stara szlachcianka mówiła prędko i głosem tak grubym, że namiestnik aż się zadziwił, wszelako odrzekł grzecznie. – Nie dopuszczajże jejmość tej myśli, byśmy panią i nadobną jej córkę mieli bez pomocy zostawić. Jedziemy do Łubniów, gdyż żołnierzami w służbie J. 0. księcia Jeremiego jesteśmy, i podobno nam droga w jedną stronę wypada, a choćby też nie, to zboczymy chętnie, byle się nasza asystencja nie uprzykrzyła. Co zaś do wozów, to ich nie mam, bo z towarzyszami po żołniersku komunikiem idę, ale pan poseł ma i tuszę, że jako uprzejmy kawaler, chętnie nimi pani i jejmościance służyć będzie. Poseł uchylił sobolowego kołpaka, gdyż znając mowę polską, zrozumiał, o co idzie, i zaraz z pięknym komplimentem, jako grzeczny bojar, wystąpił, po czym rozkazał sokolniczemu skoczyć po wozy, które były znacznie z tyłu zostały. Przez ten czas namiestnik patrzył na pannę, która pożerczego wzroku jego znieść nie mogąc opuściła oczy na ziemię, a dama o kozackim obliczu tak mówiła dalej: – Niech Bóg zapłaci imć panom za pomoc. A że do Łubniów droga jeszcze daleka, nie pogardzicie moim i moich synów dachem, pod którym radzi wam będziemy. My z Rozłogów–Siromachów, ja wdowa po kniaziu Kurcewiczu Bułyże, a to nie jest moja córka, jeno córka po starszym Kurcewiczu, bracie mego męża, któren sierotę swą nam na opiekę oddał. Synowie moi teraz w domu, a ja wracam z Czerkas, gdziem się do ołtarza Świętej–Przeczystej ofiarowała. Aż oto w powrocie spotkał nas ten wypadek i gdyby nie polityka waszmościów, chybaby na drodze nocować przyszło. Kniaziowa mówiłaby jeszcze dłużej, ale wtem z dala pokazały się wozy nadjeżdżające kłusem wśród gromady karałaszów poselskich i żołnierzy pana Skrzetuskiego. – To jejmość pani wdowa po kniaziu Wasylu Kurcewiczu? – spytał namiestnik. – Nie! – zaprzeczyła żywo i jakby gniewliwie kniahini. – Jam wdowa po Konstantynie, a to jest córka Wasyla, Helena – rzekła wskazując pannę. – O kniaziu Wasylu wiele w Łubniach rozpowiadają. Był to żołnierz wielki i nieboszczyka księcia Michała zaufany. – W Łubniach nie byłam – rzekła z pewną wyniosłością Kurcewiczowa – i o jego żołnierstwie nie wiem, a o późniejszych postępkach nie ma co wspominać, gdyż i tak wszyscy o nich wiedzą. Słysząc to kniaziówna Helena zwiesiła głowę na piersi właśnie jak kwiat podcięty kosą, a namiestnik odparł żywo: – Tego waćpani nie mów. Kniaź Wasyl, przez straszliwy error sprawiedliwości ludzkiej skazany na utratę gardła i mienia, musiał się ucieczką salwować, ale później wykryła się jego niewinność, którą też promulgowano i do sławy go jako cnotliwego męża przywrócono; a sława tym większą być powinna, im większą była krzywda. Kniahini spojrzała bystro na namiestnika, a w jej nieprzyjemnym, ostrym obliczu gniew odbił się wyraźnie. Ale pan Skrzetuski, choć człowiek młody, tyle miał w sobie jakowejś powagi rycerskiej i tak jasne wejrzenie, że mu zaoponować nie śmiała, natomiast zwróciła się do kniaziówny Heleny: – Waćpannie tego słuchać nie przystoi. Idź oto dopilnuj, aby toboły z kolaski były przełożone na wozy, na których z pozwoleniem ichmościów siedzieć będziem. – Pozwolisz jejmość panna pomóc sobie – rzekł namiestnik. Poszli oboje ku kolasce, ale skoro tylko stanęli naprzeciw siebie po obu stronach jej drzwiczek, jedwabne frędzle oczu kniaziówny podniosły się i wzrok jej padł na twarz porucznika jakoby jasny, ciepły promień słoneczny. – Jakże mam waszmości panu dziękować... – rzekła głosem, któren namiestnikowi wydał się tak słodką muzyką, jak dźwięczenie Iutni i fletów – jakże mam dziękować, żeś się za sławę ojca mego ujął i za tę krzywdę, która go od najbliższych krewnych spotyka. – Mościa panno! – odpowiedział namiestnik, a czuł, że serce tak mu taje, jako śnieg na wiosnę. – Tak mi Pan Bóg dopomóż, jakobym dla takiej podzięki w ogień skoczyć gotowy albo zgoła krew przelać, ale gdy ochota tak wielka, przeto zasługa mniejsza, dla której małości nie godzi mi się dziękczynnego żołdu z ust imć panny przyjmować. – Jeżeli waszmość pan nim pogardzasz, to jako uboga sierota nie mam jak inaczej wdzięczności mojej okazać. – Nie pogardzam ja nim – mówił ze wzrastającą siłą namiestnik – ale na tak wielki fawor zarobić długą i wierną służbą pragnę i o to tylko proszę, abyś mnie imć panna przyjąć na ową służbę raczyła. Kniaziówna słysząc te słowa zapłoniła się, zmieszała, potem przybladła nagle i ręce do twarzy podnosząc odrzekła żałosnym głosem : – Nieszczęście by chyba waćpanu taka służba przynieść mogła. A namiestnik przechylił się przez drzwiczki kolaski i tak mówił z cicha a tkliwie: – Przyniesie, co Bóg da, a choćby też i ból, przeciem ja do nóg waćpanny upaść i prosić o nią gotowy. – Nie może to być, rycerzu, abyś waćpan dopiero mnie ujrzawszy, tak wielką miał do onej służby ochotę. – Ledwiem cię ujrzał, jużem o sobie zgoła zpomniał i widzę, że wolnemu dotąd żołnierzowi chyba w niewolnika zmienić się przyjdzie, ale taka widać wola boża. Afekt jest jako strzała, która niespodzianie pierś przeszywa, i oto czuję jej grot, choć wczoraj sam bym nie wierzył, gdyby mi kto powiadał. – Jeślibyś waszmość wczoraj nie wierzył, jakże ja uwierzyć dzisiaj mogę? – Czas o tym najlepiej waćpannę przekona, a szczerości choćby zaraz nie tylko w słowach, ale i w obliczu dopatrzyć się możesz. I znowu jedwabne zasłony oczu kniaziówny podniosły się, a wzrok jej napotkał męskie i szlachetne oblicze młodego żołnierza i spojrzenie tak pełne zachwytu, że ciemny rumieniec pokrył jej twarz. Ale nie spuszczała już wzroku ku ziemi i przez chwilę on pił słodycz jej cudnych oczu. I tak patrzyli na siebie, jak dwie istoty, które spotkawszy się choćby na gościńcu na stepie, czują, że się wybrały od razu, i których dusze poczynają zaraz lecieć wzajemnie ku sobie jak dwa gołębie. Aż tę chwilę zachwytu przerwał im ostry głos kniahini Konstantowej wołającej na kniaziównę. Wozy nadeszły. Karałasze poczęli przenosić na nie pakunki z kolaski i za chwilę wszystko było gotowe. Pan Rozwan Ursu, grzeczny bojar, ustąpił obydwom niewiastom własnej kolaski, namiestnik siadł na koń. Ruszono w drogę. Dzień też miał się już ku spoczynkowi. Rozlane wody Kahamliku świeciły złotem od zachodzącego słońca i purpury zorzy. Wysoko na niebie ułożyły się stada lekkich chmurek, które czerwieniejąc stopniowo, zsuwały się z wolna ku krańcom widnokręgu, jakby zmęczone lataniem po niebie, szły spać gdzieś do nieznanej kolebki. Pan Skrzetuski jechał po stronie kniaziówny, ale nie zabawiał jej rozmową, bo tak z nią mówić, jak przed chwilą, przy obcych nie mógł, a błahe słowa nie chciały mu się przez usta przecisnąć. W sercu jeno czuł błogość, a w głowie szumiało mu coś jak wino. Cała karawana poruszała się raźno naprzód, a ciszę przerywało tylko parskanie koni lub brzęk strzemienia o strzemię. Potem karałasze poczęli na tylnych wozach smutną pieśń wołoską, wkrótce jednak ustali, a natomiast rozległ się nosowy głos pana Longina śpiewającego pobożnie: „Jam sprawiła na niebie, aby wschodziła światłość nieustająca, i jako mgła – pokryłam wszystką ziemię.” Tymczasem ściemniało. Gwiazdki zamigotały na niebie, a z wilgotnych łąk wstały białe tumany jako morza bez końca. Wjechali w las, ale zaledwie ujechali kilka staj, gdy dał się słyszeć tętent koni i pięciu jeźdźców ukazało się przed karawaną. Byli to młodzi kniaziowie, którzy zawiadomieni przez woźnicę o wypadku, jaki spotkał matkę, śpieszyli na jej spotkanie prowadząc z sobą wóz zaprzężony w cztery konie. – Czy to wy, synkowie? – wołała stara kniahini. Jeźdźcy przybliżyli się do wozów. – My, matko! – Bywajcie! Dzięki tym oto ichmościom nie potrzebuję już pomocy. To moi synkowie, których polecam łasce mości panów: Symeon, Jur, Andrzej i Mikołaj – a to kto piąty? – rzekła przypatrując się pilnie – hej! jeśli stare oczy widzą po ciemku, to Bohun – co? Kniaziówna cofnęła się nagle w głąb kolaski. – Czołem wam, kniahini, i wam, kniaziówno Heleno! – rzekł piąty jeździec. – Bohun! – mówiła stara. – Od pułku przybyłeś, sokole? A z teorbanem? Witajże, witaj! Hej, synkowie! Prosiłam już ichmościów panów na nocleg do Rozłogów, a teraz wy im się pokłońcie! Gość w dom, Bóg w dom! Bądźcieżichmościowie na nasz dom łaskawi. Bułyhowie uchylili czapek. – Prosimy pokornie waszmościów w niskie progi. – Już mi też obiecali i jego wysokość pan poseł, i imć pan nsmiestnik. Zacnych kawalerów będziemy przyjmowali, tylko że przywykłym do specjałów na dworach, nie wiem, czyli będzie smakowała nasza uboga pasza. – Na żołnierskim my chlebie, nie na dworskim chowani – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. A pan Rozwan Ursu dodał: – Próbowałem ja już gościnnego chleba w szlacheckich domach i wiem, że i dworski mu nie wyrówna. Wozy ruszyły naprzód, a stara kniahini mówiła dalej: – Dawno to; dawno już minęły lepsze dla nas czasy. Na Wołyniu i na Litwie są jeszcze Kurcewicze, którzy poczty trzymają i wcale po pańsku żyją, ale ci biedniejszych krewnych znać nie chcą, za co niech ich Bóg skarze. U nas prawie kozacza bieda, którą nam waszmościowie musicie wybaczyć i szczerym sercem przyjąć to, co szczerze ofiarujemy. Ja i pięciu synów siedzimy na jednej wiosce i kilkunastu słobodach, a z nami i ta jeszcze jejmościanka na opiece. Namiestnika zdziwiły te słowa, gdyż słyszał w Łubniach, że Rozłogi były niemałą fortuną szlachecką, a po wtóre, że należały ongi do kniazia Wasyla, ojca Heleny. Nie zdało mu się jednak rzeczą stosowną pytać, jakim sposobem przeszły w ręce Konstantyna i jego wdowy. – To jejmość pani pięciu masz synów? – zagadnął pan Rozwan Ursu. – Miałam pięciu jak Iwów – rzecze kniahini – ale najstarszemu, Wasylowi, poganie w Białogrodzie oczy wykapali pochodniami, od czego mu też i rozum się nadwerężył. Gdy młodzi pójdą na wyprawę, ja sama w domu zostaję, z nim tylko i z jejmościanką, z którą większa bieda niż pociecha. Pogardliwy ton, z jakim stara kniahini mówiła o swej synowicy, tak był widoczny, że nie uszedł uwagi porucznika. Pierś mu zawrzała gniewem i o mało nie zaklął szpetnie, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy spojrzawszy na kniaziównę ujrzał przy świetle księżyca oczy jej zalane łzami... – Co waćpannie jest? czego płaczesz? – spytał z cicha. Kniaziówna milczała. – Ja nie mogę znieść łez waćpanny – mówił pan Skrzetuski i pochylił się ku niej, a widząc, że stara kniahini rozprawia z panem Rozwanem Ursu i nie patrzy w tę stronę, nalegał dalej: – Na Boga, przemów choć słowo, bo Bóg widzi, że i krew, i zdrowie bym oddał, byle ciebie pocieszyć. Nagle uczuł, że jeden z jeźdźców napiera go tak silnie, że aż konie poczynają się trzeć bokami. Rozmowa z kniaziówną była przerwana, więc pan Skrzetuski zdziwiony, ale i rozgniewany, zwrócił się ku śmiałkowi. Przy świetle księżyca ujrzał dwoje oczu, które patrzyły na niego zuchwale, wyzywająco i szyderczo zarazem. Straszne te oczy świeciły jak ślepie wilka w ciemnym borze. „Co, u kaduka? – pomyślał namiestnik – bies czy co?” – i z kolei zajrzawszy z bliska w te pałające źrenice, spytał: – A czego to waść tak koniem najeżdżasz i oczyma we mnie wiercisz? Jeździec nie odpowiedział nic, ale patrzył wciąż równie uporczywie i zuchwale. – Jeślić ciemno, to mogę ognia skrzesać, a jeślić gościniec za ciasny, to hajda w step! – rzekł już podniesionym głosem namiestnik. – A ty odlitaj, Laszku, od kolaski, koły step baczysz – odparł jeździec. Namiestnik, jako był człowiek do czynu skory, zamiast odpowiedzieć, uderzył tak silnie nogą w brzuch konia napastnika, że rumak jęknął i w jednym szczupaku znalazł się na samym brzegu gościńca. Jeździec osadził go na miejscu i przez chwilę zdawało się, że pragnie rzucić się na namiestnika, ale wtem zabrzmiał ostry, rozkazujący głos starej kniahini: – Bohun, szczo z toboju? Słowa te miały natychmiastowy skutek. Jeździec zwrócił konia młyńcem i przejechał na drugą stronę kolaski do kniahini, która mówiła dalej: – Szczo z toboju? Ej, ty nie w Perejasławiu ani w Krymie, ale w Rozłogach – bacz na to. A teraz skocz mi naprzód i prowadź wozy, bo jar zaraz, a w jarze ciemno. Hodi, siromacha! Pan Skrzetuski równie był zdziwiony, jak rozgniewany. Ten Bohun widocznie szukał okazji i byłby ją znalazł, ale dlaczego szukał? skąd ta niespodziewana napaść? Przez głowę namiestnika przeleciała myśl, że tu kniaziówna wchodziła do gry, i utwierdził się w tej myśli, gdy spojrzawszy na twarz jej ujrzał mimo mroków nocnych, że twarz ta była blada jak płótno i że widocznie malowało się na niej przerażenie. Tymczasem Bohun ruszył z kopyta naprzód wedle rozkazu kniahini, która spoglądając za nim rzekła wpół do siebie, wpół do namiestnika: – To szalona głowa i bies kazaczy. – Widać, niespełna rozumu – odpowiedział pogardliwie pan Skrzetuski. – Czy to Kozak w służbie synów imci pani? Stara kniahini rzuciła się w tył kolaski. – Co waćpan mówisz! To jest Bohun, podpułkownik, przesławny junak, synom moim druh, a mnie jak szósty syn przybrany. Nie może też to być, abyś waszmość o nazwisku jego nie słyszał, bo wszyscy o nim wiedzą. I rzeczywiście, panu Skrzetuskiemu dobrze było znane to nazwisko. Spośród imion różnych pułkowników i atamanów kozackich wypłynęło ono na wierzch i było na wszystkich ustach po obu stronach Dniepru. Ślepcy śpiewali o Bohunie pieśni po jarmarkach i karczmach, na wieczornicach opowiadano dziwy o młodym watażce. Kto on był, skąd się wziął, nikt nie wiedział. To pewna, że kolebką były mu stepy, Dniepr, porohy i Czertomelik ze swoim labiryntem cieśnin, zatok, kołbani, wysp, skał, jarów i oczeretów. Od wyrostka zżył się i zespolił z tym dzikim światem. Czasu pokoju chodził z innymi „za rybą i zwierzem”, tłukł się po zakrętach Dnieprowych, brodził po bagniskach i oczeretach wraz z gromadą półnagich towarzyszów – to znów całe miesiące spędzał w głębinach leśnych. Szkołą były mu wycieczki na Dzikie Pola po trzody i tabuny tatarskie, zasadzki, bitwy, wyprawy przeciw brzegowym ułusom, do Białogrodu, na Wołoszczyznę lub czajkami na Czarne Morze. Innych dni nie znał, jak na koniu, innych nocy, jak przy ognisku na stepie. Wcześnie stał się ulubieńcem całego Niżu, wcześnie sam zaczął wodzić innych; i wkrótce odwagą wszystkich przewyższył. Gotów był w sto koni iść choćby do Bakczysaraju i samemu chanowi zaświecić w oczy pożogą; palił ułusy i miasteczka, wycinał w pień mieszkańców, schwytanych murzów rozdzierał końmi, spadał jak burza, przechodził jak śmierć. Na morzu rzucał się jak wściekły na galery tureckie. Zapuszczał się w środek Budziaku, właził, jak mówiono, w paszczę lwa. Niektóre jego wyprawy były wprost szalone. Mniej odważni, mniej ryzykowni konali na palach w Stambule lub gnili przy wiosłach na tureckich galerach – on zawsze wychodził zdrowo z i łupem obfitym. Mówiono, że zebrał skarby ogromne i że trzyma je ukryte po Dnieprowych komyszach, ale też nieraz go widziano, jak deptał zabłoconymi nogami po złotogłowiach i lamach, koniom słał kobierce pod kopyta albo jak, ubrany w adamaszki, kąpał się w dziegciu, umyślnie kozaczą pogardę dla onych wspaniałych tkanin i ubiorów okazując. Miejsca długo nigdzie nie zagrzał. Czynami jego powodowała fantazja. Czasem przybywszy do Czehryna, Czerkas lub Perejasławia hulał na śmierć z innymi Zaporożcami, czasem żył jak mnich, do ludzi nie gadał, w stepy uciekał. To znów otaczał się ślepcami, których grania i pieśni po całych dniach słuchał, a samych złotem obrzucał. Między szlachtą umiał być dwornym kawalerem, między Kozaki najdzikszym Kozakiem, między rycerzami rycerzem, między łupieżcami łupieżcą. Niektórzy mieli go za szalonego, bo też i była to dusza nieokiełznana i rozszalała. Dlaczego na świecie żył i czego chciał, dokąd dążył, komu służył – sam nie wiedział. Służył stepom, wichrom, wojnie, miłości i własnej fantazji. Ta właśnie fantazja wyróżniała go od innych watażków grubianów i od całej rzeszy rozbójniczej, która tylko grabież miała na celu i której za jedno było grabić Tatarów czy swoich. Bohun brał łup, ale wolał wojnę od zdobyczy, kochał się w niebezpieczeństwach dla własnego ich uroku; złotem za pieśni płacił, za sławą gonił, o resztę nie dbał. Ze wszystkich watażków on jeden najlepiej uosabiał Kozaka–rycerza, dlatego też pieśń wybrała go sobie na kochanka, a imię jego rozsławiło się na całej Ukrainie. W ostatnich czasach został podpułkownikiem perejasławskim, ale pułkownikowską władzę sprawował, bo stary Łoboda słabo już trzymał buławę krzepnącą dłonią. Pan Skrzetuski dobrze tedy wiedział, kto był Bohun, a jeśli pytał starej kniahini, czy to Kozak w służbie jej synów, to czynił to przez umyślną pogardę, bo przeczuł w nim wroga, a mimo całej sławy watażki wzburzyła się krew w namiestniku, że Kozak poczynał sobie z nim tak zuchwale. Domyślał się też, że skoro się zaczęło, to się na byle czym nie skończy. Ale cięty to był jak osa człowiek pan Skrzetuski, dufny aż nadto w siebie i również nie cofający się przed niczym, a na niebezpieczeństwa chciwy prawie. Gotów był choćby i zaraz wypuścić konia za Bohunem, ale jechał przy boku kniaziówny. Zresztą wozy minęły już jar i z dala ukazały się światła w Rozłogach. Ogniem i mieczem 03